cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Efficiency Expert Pither
Overview |badges= Efficiency Expert }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Arbiter Daos New Contact(s) * Tavish Bell * Shadow Spider * Vernon von Grun Information Arachnos Efficiency Expert Mr Pither is a small-minded and petty man, who would have led a mean and meaningless life if he had not found his true calling: efficiency. He was so dedicated to this task that it started to cost the lives of inefficient workers, in accidents that could have been avoided had they followed his efficiency regimen, of course. Lord Recluse came upon him when he volunteered a more efficient way to defeat a hero in mid-battle. Recluse offered him a job, and now Mr Pither is one of the most feared men in Arachnos. Mr Pither has a wife and three children, all of whose lives he runs like clockwork. Initial Contact This better be quick, I've got a schedule to keep. Story Arcs Alone in the Darque Souvenir: none Store Efficiency Expert Pither sells the following items: * Inspirations * * Badge Completion of Kick Longbow out of base, Steal formula from Crey, Beat up Fortunata Iverson, Wipe out Council base, Kidnap Diocletian, and Get info about Malta Group missions earns a villain the Efficiency Expert Badge. Note: Missions only count toward badge for the mission owner. Missions (Alone in the Darque mission 1) Briefing Here's a task simple enough even you can't screw it up. Olivia Darque, the Governor of Aeon city, is overdue on several reports that I need from her. I want you to play courier. Go to Aeon City in Cap au Diable, there you will find her offices. She should have the reports to hand over, and at best a flimsy excuse as to why they were not delivered on-time. Once you have the reports and an excuse from Olivia herself, return them to me and we can check that off your To Do list. Don't delay. I've been waiting for these reports long enough, I shouldn't have to wait any longer. Mission Objective(s) This is the right address, but no one is there to greet you. You'd better just get those reports and get back. * Get Reports for Mr. Pither ** Find Olivia Darque ** Recover Reports You recovered the reports and know what happened to Olivia Darque Enemies Notable NPCs: * Darque's Assistant Dialogues Darque's Assistant: * After rescue: Dr. Aeon came in and took her! I have no idea where they went. Debriefing Dr. Aeon has been messing with Olivia Darque and ended up kidnapping her? No wonder those reports were late. (Alone in the Darque mission 2) Briefing Dr. Aeon won't get away with kidnapping Darque like that. I contacted him but he denies everything Darque's assistant told you. I know he's lying though, his heart rate and blood pressure altered greatly while I asked him about it. I happen to have accessed his personal scheduler and know where he is right now. Be a good little villain and go and beat the snot out of the maniac until he gives up the truth about Darque. Dr. Aeon won't just give you the info you want, you're going to have to beat it out of him. Mission Objective(s) Dr. Aeon's lab. Not high on the tourist spots of Cap au Diable. (This is probably because the mission is inside the Aeon Corp building in Grandville.) * Beat the truth out of Dr. Aeon ** Beat up Dr. Aeon Dr. Aeon's To Do list tells you exactly what he did to Olivia Darque. He threw her into the Shadow Shard. Enemies Notable NPCs: * Dr. Aeon (Elite Boss) Dialogues Dr. Aeon: * Before combat: Cripes is that Pither guy annoying. Asking me what I did with Darque over and over. Like I'd tell him! * Combat start: I'll never tell you what I did with her. Never, never, never! Ha! Debriefing Dr. Aeon is insane, did I mention this? This isn't the first time he's tossed someone into the Shadow Shard for no real reason other than his demented mind told him to. If we're going to get Darque back, we're going to have to do it quick. (Alone in the Darque mission 3) Briefing I've called in a couple favors and I have tasked you to get back Olivia Darque. You're going to have to go to the Shadow Shard itself and find her. This will bring her back to this plane of existence. It won't be easy, and I'm afraid we won't be able to recall you normally. But don't screw this up or this will put a black mark on all our records. We believe that she's in a location called the 'Chantry'. It's supposed to house some kind of god, but he has shown no hostility, and apparently enjoys taking in strays. Once you've found Darque, you'll have to make it back to the portal yourself. I'm afraid I can't authorize the energy expenditure to transit you back. I'm sure you'll be able to make it out all right. Mission Objective(s) The Shadow Shard. A prison universe built to house a god. * Find Olivia Darque & escape ** Find Olivia Darque ** Find Mission Exit You have rescued Olivia Darque. Now you must escape the Shadow Shard. Enemies Notable NPCs: * Olivia Darque * Faathim the Kind (Arch-villain) Dialogues Faathim the Kind: * On approach: Know this, : I am no foe of yours this day. Take your lost one and leave. Olivia Darque: * After rescue: That. . . thing told me how to get out of here. You cover my escape! Debriefing To be honest, I didn't think you could pull it off, . I was just about to write everything off as a wash when Darque phoned me to thank me for orchestrating her rescue. You've impressed me, , now get back to work! Briefing I've just received word that Longbow has captured one of our bases here in the Rogue Isles. Arachnos has clamped down on computer access to systems outside the base, but we need to send someone inside to sever the conection before they can upload the database to a Freedom Corps server stateside. Make sure that whatever heroes those Longbow jerks have with them don't make it back either. They will be done uploading the database in 30 minutes, so you'd best hurry up. You have 30 minutes to retake the base. They have just started the upload, so you have 30 minutes to sever the connection and take down those Longbow heroes. Mission Objective(s) Longbow is already uploading data. Cut it off as soon as possible. * Kick Longbow out of base - 30:00 ** 4 uploads to disrupt ** 2 heroes to defeat Enemies Notable NPCs: * Brikhaus (Boss) * Mindspider (Boss) NPC Text * Brikhaus: Arachnos, not so tough, eh? Activated * Brikhaus: Ah, VillainName, so nice to meet you. * Mindspider: Oh, it's VillainName! I'll do them for free! Debriefing That was a close one. There wasn't much of Arachnos' operations in that data, but there was enough to set us back for a while. Thanks for making sure that stayed out of the hands of the do-gooders. If you keep this up, you are going to put me out of a job. Briefing You know why I was hired by Lord Recluse? I got results, and I didn't get results by relaxing in a hammock and sipping drinks with frilly umbrellas. Results require action, and action requires you get out and actually do something for a change. I have a job for Lord Recluse. He needs the formula that Crey has been working on for their Usurper Project. Don't worry if you've never heard about it, just hit their lab and get it. I have a hacker who can stick this data into an unsecured part of their network, but it will only be there for 15 mintues before the network daemons see the errant file and move it back behind the firewalls. This means you'll have 30 minutes to get the data before it becomes irretrievable. I work on a clock, and you had best start to get used to it. You will have 30 minutes to complete this mission. Clock's ticking, , haste not waste! (BUG: Mission description states that you will have 30 minutes to complete. Mission objective states that you will have 15 minutes. 15 minutes is the correct number.) Note: Failing this mission '''does not' affect your chances of receiving the Efficiency Expert badge.'' Mission Objective(s) Time is wasting. The files will only be accessible for just a short while longer. * Steal formula from Crey - 15:00 You've stolen the formula, and in the nick of time, too. Enemies Notable NPCs: * Special Agent Johnson (Crey Sniper) * Cloned Hero (Paragon Protector) Dialogues Special Agent Johnson: * Before combat: Section 8. . . Where the heck is Section 8? * Combat start: Oh yeah, party time. Cloned Hero * Before combat: Section 8, all clear. * Combat start: Back to the Rogue Isles with you! Debriefing Well done, . You've surprised me. My hacker associate could have kept the file outside the firewall longer, but I thought it would be a good test of your skills if you could retrieve it in the time allotted. Briefing I've been going over the books, and one of our bases has been underperforming dramatically. I suspect it's because the superviser there, one Fortunata Iverson. I suspect the Fortunata is sandbagging Arachnos projects while her team is helping out one of our enemies. I need you to go and have a 'talk' with Iverson and find out who she is really working for. And by 'talk,' I mean go beat some sense into her. Once you have learned who she is working for you will have a very limited amount of time to exact our brand of vengeance on whoever she is directly dealing with. This is a two part mission, part two is a 30 minute timed mission. Remember, once you have the information from Fortunata Iverson you will have only 30 minutes to wipe out that base. Mission Objective(s) This is Fortunata Iverson's operation. If they are working for someone else, expect resistance getting to the Fortunata. * Beat up Fortunata Iverson ** Interrogate Fortunata Iverson You have defeated Fortunata Iverson Enemies Notable NPCs: * Fortunata Iverson (Fortunata Mistress) Dialogues Fortunata Iverson: * Combat start: Pither's man, I suspect? You won't take me without a fight. Mission Objective(s) The Council is aware they have been given up, you have a short amount of time in order to send the message not to subvert Arachnos. * Wipe out Council Base - 30:00 ** 1 Plant Bomb You have destroyed the Council base! Enemies Notable NPCs: * Archon Cosa (Ascendant Archon) * Black XIII (Super Arachnoid) Dialogues Archon Cosa: * Before Combat: With attacking, I have to make sure that this technology we got from Fortunata Iverson makes it out of here and back to Striga Isle. * Combat start: You won't take Black XIII! Debriefing Very good, . Fortunata Iverson is in custody, and with Archon Cosa out of the picture we can get the Black XIII project back on track. Briefing The Council is working with a retired US Army general, who they have code-named Diocletian. Our wiretaps have just uncovered his location is in a building here in Grandville. We must know what he knows, his intelligence is priceless to Arachnos. I have tasked you to go and kidnap Diocletian and bring him to the waiting hands of Arachnos. We have a very short extraction window, so you'd best hurry up. You have 30 minutes to complete this mission. The Council won't risk harm to Diocletian, but I can't say they won't be gunning for you. Mission Objective(s) This is the Council base, you'd best be quick if you want to get Diocletian out within the extraction window. * Kidnap Diocletian - 30:00 ** Kidnap Diocletian You have kidnapped the general code-named Diocletian from the Council. Enemies Notable NPCs: * Diocletian (Hostage) Dialogues Ascendant Archon, Diocletian, and Vortex Cor Leonis Grenade: * Before combat: ** Ascendant Archon: I need to know what you know! ** Diocletian: I don't care what powers you have. I want to talk to your boss. ** Vortex Cor Leonis Grenade: All in good time, Diocletian. * Combat start: ** Ascendant Archon: Oh, , very nice. ** Diocletian: Great, I was assured full protection! ** Vortex Cor Leonis Grenade: Full protection, coming up! Diocletian: * After combat: Unhand me, you buffoon. * Mission complete: I was going to work with these Council jerks, I guess I can work with Arachnos instead. Debriefing Well done, . Diocletian is currently being 'debriefed' by our best interrogators. He started singing almost right away too. Apparently he had some nasty rumors about the FBSA being corrupted from within, and even the Freedom Phalanx was being watched by the US Intelligence Agencies. Briefing Lord Recluse is interested in this Malta group that operates out of the Mediterranean. They have established a base here in Grandville without Lord Recluse's permission. They are using an old abandoned warehouse as their staging area, and I need someone with skill to go in and extract as much information as possible, from their computers and from their leaders. Of course, nothing is that simple. Lord Recluse demands that he have this information within the half hour. You will have 30 minutes to complete this task. There are four computer files we need, along with the information held by two of their leaders in that base. Mission Objective(s) This is the place. Time to find out what this Malta Group is all about. * Get Info About Malta Group - 30:00 ** 4 pieces of info to retreive ** 2 defeat leaders You got the information on Malta that Mr. Pither was looking for. Enemies Notable NPCs: * Commander Grimm (Tac Ops Commander) * Commander Weir (Tac Ops Commander) Dialogues Commander Grimm: * Before combat: I have the evidence, he's definitely up to something. * Combat start: Oh, here we go. . . Commander Weir: * Before combat: Yes, I am sure of it. He's definitely up to something. * Combat start: Gotta go, we've got company! Debriefing Very good. This tells me something of what Malta is doing here, but it also tells me that, like any organization, they have in-fighting within their own ranks. We can use this, oh yes, we can definitely use this. External Links *